Mu
"Sanguis Bibimus, Corpus Edimus, ''Rolle Corpus Satani'Ave" '' ''-' Ave Satani'' 無, or better known as '''Mu or Mu Shizuku, is a villanous OC created by Xantospoc in an attempt to show people he could make OCs darker than Ankoku. At first the main antagonist of the Naruto RP - the Bond Which Forms US, he was bought back by popular request as a secondary antagonist in Bleach RP: Hybrid Theory.''' In any RP he appears, Mu represents and shows to be nothing less than pure evil, tormenting and haunting character torturing them both physically and psychologically. Appearence Mu is skeletally thin mostly covered by a weird black slimy substance, heavy clothing, most notably a coat hanging loose to uncover his shoulders, a black-haired wig and a white mask with a permanent eerie grin. Mu's actual features are never shown, looking like, g a sewn up corpse made of rotten flesh held up with stitches and chakra of Jashinist senjutsu, nothing more but a humanoid mangled mass of tissues. Another peculiarity are their limbs, being even thinner than their body, and having unique … extremities, the feet being essentially pointed sticks and their hands having sharp claws at the end. Personality To describe the rotten and cruel mind of this creature it would take only a word: twisted. He is a fanatic believer of whatever represents an evil God in the setting (Jashin in Naruto, Chatan in Bleach), enough to interrupt his fights to praise Hem before his opponent although in his bouts of insanity, he might become even more erratic and feverish in his prayers. Occasionally he might show a sense of humor or other traits, even spouting random gibberish as his body violently twitches, but they are somewhat incoherent, showing that the making up his own personality is not complete yet: the resulting individual's self is very fragmented, with only the feverish faith and unspeakable thirst of blood the only thing. This said, Mu is mostly bestial, with little else of personality to speak of, except when being utterly monstrous in the name of his Gods as he tortures, stalks the people he targets. When around Chatan, he looks like he is nothing more but a robot waiting for the next series of command to pull off, implying little else to personality except in brief flashes, all used for psychological and physical torture. What might be one of Mu's worst trait it's his also horrible hypocrisy, being ready to violate his own self-imposed laws and even to commit sin against Gods on a whim if it conveniences him and, most importantly, he hates other immortals, thinking nobody should go against the unnatural (yet they don't think the fact they are prolonging their life span is wrong). Overall, Mu is nothingness he embodies but a botched attempt to create a sapient being resulting in a walking torture device. Bleach RP - The Hybrid Theory Background Story told by Mu's POV He was not herself... He was not someone else. he was... entirely something... something small and weak. so small that the hand next to it was carrying it between two fingers in its invisible prison he kept splattering with her pitch black essense. Finally he was set on a table rolling allowing him to see better the figure, an handsome man with hair ibrought back and a piercing, devlish stare with a smirk. Of course other figures were there, but ... after all, he was something... something with no eyes... how could he see anything, maybe they were just voices. The man kept talking, his speech looking more gibberish associated with techno babble, things like 'liquid DNA' or 'the reiatsu's polymorphic essense... nonsense overall. ANd then it was up in the air again allowing himto stand still as heslowly felt something new mixing him in composition: air, the man, whose name for some reason he knew as 'Aizen' had uncoked the ampoule which had kept himprisoner for so long.. what a delight, the air, the feeling, he could feel swelling up. HOLD ON, gravity is pulling himdown, splattering himagainst the ground... or was it? No... it was too soft to be ground. that thing hewas on had too many compositions: soft, thick... were they flesh and bones? of hollows? arrancars:? Did that one have feather or scales? OOooh this was a mask he knew it he knew ... How did he know? He was a liquid, he had no brain and no memory... right? Then why did he know... maybe he was sentient as he was able to think of his nature. He was a liquid... and liquids expand, hewas going down, slowly melting itself in every direction, loving the new feeling, hemade it grow bigger, hewanted to be bigger. After being so little to be held into an ampoule hecould be big.... but then... the floor happened. It was cold, unyielding... evil.. he didn't like the floor, but he was a fluid, he had to expand somehow... So in the end he started to seep, she was going slowly across every crack of the body she had enveloped, sweet, yummy... what was better than that. Were.. those screams the things she was hearing? Pleads of mercy? How could she knew? He was a liquid, she could not hear...he could only expand and feed. Through those cracks he found a red liquid, blood, her new nourshment, all in copious quantity in every body, he thought he could have endured such a feast for the eternity. He was eating... everything.... up to their soul. He had surely felt to have swallowed everything of those hollows, arrancars and Shinigami, down to their very soul, by far the most nutritious, yet he could not deny that going by the flesh first and empyting everything up to leave hollow bones.. it was much more delicious But how could he eat? And taste? Hewas a liquid right? No, he wasn't a liquid, he was solid now, everything was eaten and now a shell of slesh was cradling him, a cocoon of tissues...a lovely sight he could look at for days even in its most absolute darkness... Then he twitched and saw hefelt to have for the first time his claws, long and sinous claws... and before there was flesh... what lied before flesh? The cooccon was torn off with ease, the pieces ending up close to his mouth swallowed, yet, the blood kept drooling, warming his pointy shin and his slender body. He was alive, he was tall, his wings spread almost as far as the entire room, feathers fell around,.. it was beautiful. ANd he was surrounded by hollows and Arrancar, while hecould see from afar his creator with two other individuals watching from distance everything which happened on his new cell, but what he was looking at were the hollows. theyhad a body like him Necks to snap Limbs to tear Guts to disembowel Heads to bite off Blood to drink Souls to consume An excited sigh of hisfilled the room. And soon surrounded by Nothigness. And hissmell of a corpse, of blood and shit, already was filling the area... Mu was born. Little he remember what happened, except for the words 'morons' and 'failure'... then darkness for years. Until one day a light was shed, and he saw her. In her talons, she shaped clay, crafting life forms as she pleases. Around her was a burgeoning empire of rock and skulls. From her throne room, lines of reiatsu careen into the skies of Earth. Her whims would become lightning bolts that devastate the mounds of humanity and Soul Society. Out of the chaos, they will run and whimper, praying for herto end their tedious anarchy. He was drunk with this vision. God: the title suited Chatan well. Posseding Shinra "S h i n r a a a a a . . ." - 無 In an PM RP of dubious canonicity, Shinra ended up watching Mu perched atop a church during one of her routes of inspection after seeing a series of hollows running away from him. As soon as they crossed stares, something clicked in Mu, and ended up silently stalking her all throughout the road to the church up to the Kurosaki family, where he ended up fighting against a wounded Isshin, Yuzu, Kon and Shinra. However, before the fight could get anywhere, Chatan, amused enough by Mu's antics, decided to call her pet back so they could rest to the church. However, Mu soon proved to have an obsession towards the girl, for the first time speaking her name as his twisted and sick mind formulated a plan. During the following night, while Shinra had a mysterious dream about his origins, Mu went ahead and killed a dozen of people, ripping out their eyes and carving a smile on their faces so that they would resemble his mask. Then he had Chatan, under the guise of an angel, manipulate a priest who had been acting as a fatherly figure to Shinra and drew her in the church alone. Once she was there, Mu proceeded to brutally degrade her eventually killing the priest to use the body as a tool for his plan to impregnate Shinra. As he explained to her once he was done, this was nothing to him but a ritual to Chatan, which would have ended with him returning once the child was about to be born so he could rip it out of Shinra's womb and eat it before her, Ichigo arrived to save her, but alas, Mu had already escaped, having left Shinra utterly broken. Naruto RP - The Bond Which Form Us Life And Corruption By Jashin To see how Mu was created, we do need to discuss more in depth the Shizuku clan, one of the founding clans of Kumogakure, inventors of the Storm Release (Water Lighting) who were strict and confident as well as assistants of the first Raikage in make the village stable and protecting it both from inner insurrections and outer attacks from missing nins and other countries. For the first few years, this went well until they clashed against a Jashinist sect which was convinced that the land where Kumogakure was founded was the legendary land of Golgotha, Jashin's favorite land. The young son of the Head Clan, Kuyuki, known as 'Kuro Hebi' due to his skills in Kenjutsu and how he used poisoned blades in battle, went against his father's orders and instead of using some strategy to bring down the sect, fought the Cult leader head on. Although Kuyuki could have won, as his skills surpassed his enemy, the leader successfully defeated him by trapping him into a powerful Genjutsu, turning him into a raging berserker, and successfully trapping him, hoping to use more Genjutsu to corrupt him and turn him into their creed, to help them forcing him to make a contract with several imps which were tasked in enlightening him to Jashin's religion. While this happened, however, Kuyuki's father, Zorokai, decided to pull his plan, by sending five other member of the clan (his sister Miyo and his cousin Ryuuto, masters of the Storm Release, his other cousin Henge, another powerful swordsman, Saya and Koroko, expert in Fūinjutsu) as infiltrates in the sect to crush it from within. The infiltration lasted several months, where they too had to make contracts with other imps and finally found Kuyuki. Once they successfully dispelled their Genjutsu's, they were found out by their summons and much to their surprise, they turned out to be on their side and helped them, learning a few techniques coming from Jashinist rituals to counter most of the knowledge belonging to the cult. Now having learned everything the Cult had to offer, it was time to bring it down the Shizuku's by enacted their plans. They managed to bring the whole Village of Kumo into the hideout of the Jashinist's, quickly defeating them and ending their threat once and for all, with everything, from their sealing techniques to their very summon now being incorporated by the Shizuku clan as an act of gratitude towards the imps who had helped them in their victory. And they couldn't make a worse mistake. The imps, indeed, had not really switched sides, but they had simply evaluated the Shizuku's to be far better pawns for their plans. Slowly, the more techniques they taught to the six Shizuku's, the more they were corrupted by Jashin's doctrines, convincing them to make a crushing attack to any possible enemy of Kumogakure by enacting the Great Flood. Essentially, the Great Flood consisted in the culmination of the power of the Storms by creating a rain powerful enough to submerge most of the Lighting Country. This was, as the imps explained, not mass murder, but the beginning of a new era, where soon countries would be cleansed from the sinful people away from the land, and finally the Shizuku would have succeeded in their goal to protect Kumogakure once and for all. From the day Kuyuki became Head of the Clan, the now corrupt Clan went on to start their new plans using the treasured tools of the Sage of the Six Paths to store an incredible amount of Chakra which would have been shot up in the sky and allowed them to control the weather itself, at first using them only on Missing-nin, but, as they became more fervent in starting their plans, even occasional Ninja from Kumogakure. Meanwhile, to ensure the success of their plans, the Shizuku were having secret meeting with Sunagakure, to learn and get hold of scrolls on Wind Jutsu's (to implement their control of the Tempest which would cause the Great Flood) and puppetry arts in exchange for leaking information about their village. Kuyuki, in the process, grew even more corrupted by Jashin, using the Jashinist Rituals to draw more powers from the people he took prisoners, which made an even a greater amount of human sacrifices, up to his father himself who had tried to stop him. Such, followed by how most of the Shizuku approved such measures to accomplish their goal to protect Kumo, was the point of no-return: now the Clan was officially corrupted by Jashin. In the end, though, the Chakra the clan had stored was too little for the final jutsu, and forced them to make an attack at Gyuki's Jinchuuriki. This ended in a failure, as a few of the still morally intact Shizuku's warned the Kage about this, outing their betrayal. Soon, an inner conflict between Kuyuki and the Raikage started, which ended again in the defeat of the Jashin supporters which most were killed or mortally wounded. The actions committed by the clan as a whole in the meanwhile, however, were too much, and the Raikage was forced to call for a mass execution of every surviving member of the Shizuku clan, which forced them to escape from the Country of Lighting into Sunagakure for protection. They have been protected ever since to atone for their actions. Mu's Birth However, unlike what most believed, the six Shinobi who had started everything (Kuyuki, Miyo, Ryuuto, Henge, Mira and Saya) had actually survived the fight against the Raikage, although barely, saved by their imps who had dragged their barely living bodies to safety. However, this, as the imps soon explained, was not an act of mercy, but quite the opposite, a way to face a proper punishment for having failed Jashin. Despite their defeat, they had still to make sure their plan for the Great Flood would have come true and extend it not only to the Lighting Country, but to the whole Shinobi world, to atone everyone for having gotten in the way of Jashin's will. But how could they do it, not that their influence over Kumo was null and they were near death? The Imps made a diabolical proposal: either create a new, undying body they could have used through a mix of Fūinjutsu's, Jashin's rituals and the puppetry art they had learned from Sunagakure, or pay right then for their failure. Predictably, the Shizuku picked the first option, binding their souls to papers which resembled Shinigami and to the new body, a corpse made out of Jashinist jutsu and mangled flesh. Their time of existence was ... agonizing to say the least, as not only they were struggling against each other's will in an attempt to make this new body move, but as such body could not generate chakra on its own, being dead, the new resulting creature needed to restore new chakra by consuming other people's flesh, but through the combined mind and knowledge he had, the new monster evolved into a sadistic fanatic of Jashin not different to the demons who had been manipulating him all along, Kuyuki's will being the dominant one. In the end, the Shinobi decided to rename himself "Mu" after the nothingness he had turned into... and that soon would have swallowed the whole world to honor Jashin. He quickly resumed his hunting habits, stalking and eventually kidnapping the poor Shinobi unfortunate enough to venture in the wild, taking them to places nobody could hear them scream and practicing several jutsu's and rituals on them as he consumed their flesh to restore more of his new chakra, leading to what was pretty much the equivalent of the legend of Slenderman in the Naruto verse. Mu eventually grew bold enough to start even kidnapping people specifically for breeding purposed and use the resulting children as either human sacrifices or slaves under Jashin's control, sometimes even growing bold enough to fights a few legend of the time, like the Hunter Yakuma of Sunagakure. Once Mu had mastered the techniques Jashin's imps had bestowed upon him, growing in terms of skills and power to Kage level, Mu decided to enact his plans, overconfident enough he could be less subtle and user more heavy-handed strategies for his plans and attacked what was becoming at the time the most powerful Shinobi village: Konohagakure, with the purpose to monopolize the control of the Tailed Beast that had been taken over by the Hokage of that time, Harashima Senju. In the end, the inevitable happened, and there was the so called Duel of the Gods, with Harashima God of Shinobi's, and Mu the Corpse God to take over the land of the Sage of the Six Paths. However, no matter his new powers, in the end Mu was outmatched by the First Hokage both in terms of Raw power and in skills, ending up ultimately being defeated as Harashima used a Mokuton technique to great a big tree to seal him inside its amber, making sure he would have not come back again. Despite his defeat and his group's disbandment, however, his familiars were still alive and, while unable to free their master due to the God of Shinobi's monstrous chakra surpassing their own, they are trying to break his seal by killing people (among them Kairis parents) feeding him enough forces to restore his chakra and finally break free and threaten the Shinobi world once again, taking place towards the end of the Chuunin Exams. K In appearance, K looks like a cross of a Kappa demon and a generic 6 inches tallimp ( see below for appearance.).This creature is very secretive and overall can be quite eccentric, with a weird fondness for chubby women, and his tendence to make jokes, but it's actually a malevolent and capricious summon, usually changing his tributes on a whim for being called forth, not to say to be implied to be serving Jashin himself. He helps Ankoku mostly in supportive roles, such as focusing chakra for Ankoku, look around for smaller areas, spying and, most disturbing, corpse disposal, usually sucking most of the dying people's blood (just like his Kappa namesake) and turning them into withered husks. He never fights though, mostly preferring to watch from the sidelines, and usually leaving on his own when the fight seems to be aimed at him. Considering how K is among the familiar who forced the Shizuku to merge into Mu, they are arguably the main antagonist, although Mu is far eviler and more dangerous than them Power And Abilities Bleach *'Expert Swordsman': Despite Mu's apparent twitching movement, he is relatively good at using his large sword against his enemies, moving with a swift and powerful attacks, all aimed to maul his prey *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Even worse is however, the way he attacks, utterly beast like, acting as if he were an animal aiming at swallowing his prey and tear it to pieces, and fast enough to result into a full Lighting Bruiser (or, better, Lighting Shredder) *'Cero': Summoning a Cero from his mouth, Mu has a great control over it, being able to master its width as he tries to aim at his prays. *'Enhanced Resistance': While not owning Hierro, Mu's skin is realitvely though, even coated in a layer of reiatsu to make it harder. This makes him heavily though, as he can also use his wings to block attacks. *'Regeneration': As if it weren't enough, Mu can regenerate like Most hollows except from Vital wounds. *'Reiatsu infused blood': Mu's blood boils, is thick and layered in burning reiatsu. Already it burns his flesh as soon as it touches him, letting out a lovely odour of burnt rotten meat. *'Immense Spiritual Power': The prototype of the Horsemen, Mu litterally ate so much between Shinigami and other Arrancar and stored up it made up for a terrifying creature only the four Horsemen surpass. However, there is far worse of his reiatsu, as, as a matter of fact, cannot be felt, due to the fact it outright sucks it up inside his body turning it into a liquid black goo and even blocks other reiatsu from being emitted, unless they are bigger than his own. However, he can still be felt due to his odour, a pungent mix of rotten blood and fecal matter. *'Appendage Assimilation': By eating people, Mu can assimilate parts of their body and use them to his advantage. However, due to his furios and dark fighting, usually this makes such part sof the bodies end up being destroyed rather quickly. Shinra discovered the hard way in a PM RP what it can do. *'Phasing': Mu can phase through walls. However, he can't phase through zanpakutoes or Kidoes, and serves mostly as a sneak attack *'Torture Devices': Mu can create out of his body several torture device, such as Iron Maiden, Cradles, Iron Shoes and Crushing Wheels. This power was granted by him by Chatan. Naruto -'Genjutsu'- *Byōtekina koe (Morbid Voice) Rank:D - The user sends voices to the opponent. Due to his throat and mouth being horribly destroyed and making him unable to let out nothing but guttural sounds, it's how Mu talks -'Ninjutsu'- *Karada no Jokyo (Body Elimination) Rank: B - Knowing full well that a shinobi's corpse is essentially a treasure trove of information, this technique is used by ANBU to completely destroy their body if caught or on the verge of death. This technique leaves no trace of the user's body behind whatsoever. *Seken no Mujō (Impermanence of Worldly Things) Rank: A - The user creates a shard that breaks up into multiple shards and impale the opponent. *Niku Doka no Jutsu (Flesh Assimilation Technique) Rank: S - A forbidden technique made for Jashinists, allows people to regenerate issues and chakra by ingesting tissues of other people. The technique is not possible to activate on the spot, as Mu needs to first imprint upon the victim the Jashin Symbol, either by placing on him a seal or by carving it on his opponent's flesh (either using his claws, his sword, or having his familiars do it). The user then prays to Jashin with the following chant:: :: "Ave! Sanguinem Bibimus. Corpus Edimus. Tolle Corpus Jashini! Ave! Ave! Ave Versus Sextorum Itinerorum Sapiens! Ave Jashin! " (TRANSLATION: Hail! We drink blood! We eat flesh. Rise Jashin's body. Hail! Hail! Hail the one against the Sage of the Six Paths! Hail Jashin.) : Once it's done, he is free the consume the flesh of his opponent to restore his strengths and heal his injuries. The User can't cheat by using severed part of the body or corpses (although after the prayer, if he has marked a limb, he can amputate the victim of said limb to consume the flesh in peace. In that case though, he is forced to repeat the process on the victim once more if he wants to continue to heal himself). -'Kenjutsu'- *Kumo-Ryū Mikazukigiri (Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading) - Rank: C - The user swings their sword in a single, large, crescent moon-shaped arc, which occurs with such ferocious velocity that the technique can be employed in situations where only a very limited time to react is available. The swing can be used to counter attacks from multiple opponents simultaneously. *Kumo-Ryū Mikazukigiri (Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading) - Rank: C - The user does a powerful spin, generating the momentum needed to slash at any opponents behind them. The user can also utilise this spinning motion to trick an enemy that's in front of them. The enemy is fooled into thinking the user will attack them, but instead the user attacks the targets behind the user. *Kumo-Ryū Uragiri (Cloud-Style Reverse Beheading) - Rank: C - The user does a powerful spin, generating the momentum needed to slash at any opponents behind them. The user can also utilise this spinning motion to trick an enemy that's in front of them. The enemy is fooled into thinking the user will attack them, but instead the user attacks the targets behind the user. - Water Jutsu's - *Hōmatsu Rappa (Violent Bubble Wave) - Rank: C - The user spits out a large volume of bubbles which covers the ground and reduces friction, considerably limiting the opponents' movements. The bubbles are spit out with violent force that is capable of washing away most attacks, such as oil and fire. This technique can also be used as an effective smokescreen *Mizurappa (Violent Water Wave) - Rank: C - Water gushes out from the mouth like a waterfall and washes away the enemy. One can freely control the power of this technique with the amount chakra one releases *Mizuame Nabara (Syrup Capture Field) - Rank: C - The user spits out high-viscosity, chakra infused water, aimed at a surface of wide scope. This is a stream of sticky liquid which can be used to form an adhesive trap that can inhibit a person's mobility. One can effectively reduce their enemy's area of activity with this technique, and has the effect of being able to take complete control over the battlefield. *Suijinheki (Water Encampment Wall) - Rank: B - This defensive technique creates a wall of water around the user. Enemy attacks are completely intercepted by a fence of water blown out from the mouth, and is raised from below with tremendous might. The water is blown out in the form of a circle around the user, and it makes for a defence without openings. It is also possible for the user to control the amount of water and duration at will. The wall's strength and resistance change following the quantity of chakra poured down into the water, so a skilful shinobi will be able to build a sturdy one. Furthermore, because the field of vision is maintained even while defending one can easily go on to the next move, which is a great advantage. The wall can also be formed from a pre-existing water source. *Suigadan (Water Fang Bullet) - Rank: B - A technique that deals physical damage to the enemy with a liquid mass brought forth from underwater. Its power to kill and maim is augmented by adding a spinning motion to the compactly pressured water - Lighting Jutsu - *Raiton Kage Bunshin (Lightning Release Shadow Clone) - Rank: C - This technique allows the user to make a shadow clone infused with lightning. Because it is a shadow clone, it is able to interact with the environment due to it having physical substance, but in Mu's case, the clones don't move, which is the main way of understanding who is the original. If the clone is injured, it will revert to its natural lightning-state, at the same time electrocuting whatever it is touching. *Gian (False Darkness) - Rank: B - The user emits lightning in the shape of a spear from its mouth, which then pierces the enemy. Its destructive power is great enough to even pierce through rock; meaning it has a high killing potential. The user can increase the number of spears to attack multiple enemies *Jibashi (Electromagnetic Murder) - Rank: B - This technique allows the user to create a wave of electricity from their hands. The user can vary its power from a small surge to shock an opponent to a powerful stream of lightning '- Storm Release -' *'Ranton: Raiunkuha' (Storm Release Thunder Cloud Inner Wave) - Rank: A - The user Storm Release to generate a thick ring of thunderclouds and electricity around him, creating an offensive and defensive ward. He can then use these clouds to fire powerful blasts of lightning at his enemies, and as an electrified perimeter; effectively preventing his enemies from getting close *'Ranton Ogi: Rainkiryu' (Storm Release Secret Technique: Demon Dragon Storm) - Rank: S - The Technique produce a massive thunder cloud capable of infinitely absorbing chakra to grow in size, strength and ferocity. The amount of chakra it receives will also increase. He can apparently channel this absorbed energy into himself, amplifying the technique to its highest limit. -'Fūinjutsu'- *'Generic Sealing Jutsu' - Rank: C - After touching the skin of his target with the palm of his hand, the user will secretly place a seal on their body. This seal can then be activated a short time later. When activated, the seal will expand to spread over the target's body and bind them in place. With them bound, the user can attack at leisure. The seal can be overcome with a powerful enough chakra *'Generic Summoning Jutsu' - Rank: C - Common sealing scrolls for his many summoning and his six shikigami hosting his souls, his sword et cetera. *'Fuuin Teppeki' (Sealed Iron Wall) - Rank: B - Fuuin Teppeki is a Fūinjutsu used to guard doors. This seal is placed on nearby . The user canto remove the barrier as needed. A powerful direct strike to the barrier can also remove the barrier. *'Fuuka Houin' (Fire Sealing Method) - Rank: B - Fuuka Houin is a Fūinjutsu that allows the ninja to seal away a nearby fire. After unrolling a scroll to hold the fire, the ninja writes the needed sealing incantation onto the scroll. Then by forming the needed handseals, a vapor will emanate from the scroll to encompass the fire and take it back to the scroll for sealing. *'Fuukoku Houin' (Dark Sealing Method) - Rank: B - This seal is used in conjunction with the Shikokumujin. After the Sound Four seal the individual in the container, they further add this seal as another layer of protection. To create the seal, the Sound member will write the incantation in blood on the sealing paper and then attach it to the container. Finally the Sound member will form the needed hand seal and activate it. *'Gofuu Kekkai' (Five Seal Barrier) - Rank: C - The five "kin" (prohibition) seals act together to form a barrier to the entrance of their cave. The cave door itself is marked with one tag, and four other tags are located within a few hundred meters of each other. To remove the barrier, all five tags must be removed at the same moment. Knowing that the barrier has this weakness, there is added a further protection, in Kyoumen Shuuja no Jutsu. When the four surrounding tags are removed, a doppelgänger of the person who removed it will emerge from the ground and battle them. The doppelgänger can utilize all the same moves as the original, even bloodline technique. *.Shikoku Mujin (Four Dark Mist Array) - Rank: B - Shikoku This special barrier jutsu is used in to softens deathly effects to a temporary coma. Excellent torture box for Mu, especially considering how long it can be to him to perform the Niku Doka no Jutsu, and how some slimy cowards might try to commit suicide to stop him from committing cannibalism on them. Not to say, even if he is found out by others, it serves for him to stall time and eat in peace until the barriers are broken. *'Shikoku Fuuin' (Finger Engraving Seal) - Rank: C - By forming the needed sealing chakra on his finger, The user can engrave a message into an object. *'Ura Shishou' (Reverse Four Image Seal) - Rank: S - This jutsu acts as Mu's final jutsu, set to activate upon their final death (see below). When used, anything within the sphere of activation would be sucked away into their body and sealed away permanently. *'Shikigami '- Rank: S - A forbidden Jutsu learnt from their familiars, they engraved on 6 pieces of papers seals which holds their souls. He can't try to bond the same soul to two of these seals, as otherwise the soul will be split in 2 and killed in the process. However case of the pieces of paper is destroyed, the other souls gets into the other papers, allowing Mu to make another one if he escapes. A destruction of all six the papers will cause Mu's permanent Death. : If someone wants to use it, he needs a paper seal shaped like a person, engrave it with his own blood with the kanji for Shikigami and the Jashin symbol. The more people there are, the more seals can be shared, with the one law that anyhow, the average has to be MORE than one soul per seal. The Shikigami has to be made WITH THE CONSENT of the soul to inhabit the seal, otherwise it will die willingly (however, it is possible to use trickery or Genjutsu to get over that part, in case) *'Shitai No Shikigami '''Rank: S - A forbidden Jutsu learnt from their familiars, mixing Shikigami with rituals for Jashin and some techniques copied from the puppeteer of Sunagakure, which makes the souls of the Shinigami project themselves inside Mu's body. This is pretty much a method akin to chakra strings, only using your souls rather than the chakra coming from your body. As a massive drawback, however, they can't inhabits puppets, but only corpses, and even then they need to have outside sources of chakra even to move, otherwise it's pretty much useless. Due to Mu's body being almost always in a Jashinist Senjutsu, it is the perfect host, although it needs a very specific synchronization of the several souls to move, otherwise he'd be unable to move a finger. When there are imperfection in such synchronization, the body will inevitably twitch uncontrollably until the souls don't find a new balance. : Another important weakness of this technique is that, if more souls try to take over the same body, there is a fight of dominance, just like what happens to Mu. If someone were to try to engrave his soul into a Shinigami seal to take over Mu body, he would have to struggle against the other six inhabiting the crazed servant of Jashin, although he would manage to live inside the body as long as all the seals are destroyed or the Jashinist Senjutsu overloads. : This technique is ranged as the puppets need to be no more than 100 feet close to him, otherwise the body turns limp and lifeless until it gets back into the range of any of the Shikigami seals. Trivia *Xantospoc created Mu as the equivalent for Naruto of Slenderman, a fictional character that originated as an Internet meme created by user Victor Surge on the Something Awful forums in 2009. It is depicted as resembling a thin, unnaturally tall man with a blank and featureless face, and wearing a black suit. The Slender Man is commonly said to stalk, abduct, or traumatize people, particularly children *One of Mu's tortures towards Seika was able to silence both Ryu and Flower for several minutes. This is quite an achievement. *Mu's appearence is inspired on Nyx Avatar, the final boss of Persona 3. Coincidentially, Seika's appearence in the Naruto RP is the very protagonist of Persona 3, which was Xantospoc's inspiration for a future enemyship between the two of them. *Aside from '''Ave Satani', Mu's theme is Asura's theme from Soul Eater. * Mu appears twice in the opening for the Naruto RP: one at the ending, during the post credit scene and another for a single frame at 1:51